


Always on Top

by champagneandliterature



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneandliterature/pseuds/champagneandliterature
Summary: Remus has always wished that Sirius would take the reins in bed. Tonight Sirius was going to grant his wish.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46
Collections: Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut





	Always on Top

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Farewell to Summer: 31 Flavors of Smut Prompt  
> Trope: Wish Fulfillment  
> Kink: Power Bottom  
> Ice Cream Flavor: Wild N' Reckless
> 
> Thanks so much to my lovely beta PhoenixofSlytherin, I couldn't do this without your help and encouragement. 
> 
> I feel like I should note, this is the first fanfic I've ever had the guts to publish. Enjoy!

The house was in a much more posh part of London than Remus was used to, and it was Muggle to boot. But he had finally given in to Sirius’ pleas to move in together now that Sirius had inherited his Uncle Alphard’s home. No more going home to his parent’s house at night or to whatever horrible, rodent-infested flat he had been able to afford that month. Now it was waking up next to Sirius every morning in a bed that probably cost more than his parent’s entire house, surrounded by other beautiful pieces of furniture and priceless works of art. He should have been grateful. He should have reveled in the luxury, but he had been apprehensive. He didn’t want anyone’s charity, even if it was his boyfriend’s. He was always in control, he didn’t like being “kept” as Sirius had jokingly put it, and he sure as hell didn’t like that Sirius wouldn’t let him contribute. 

“You do enough Moony,” Sirius had said. “You take care of me, you cook, you clean, you put up with all of my crazy, you give and give and give, just let me do this for you.” Sirius had pleaded. And Remus couldn’t deny him any longer. He just nodded. 

“Really?” Sirius was almost shouting as Remus accepted, “I couldn’t be any happier! This is the fucking best! I can’t wait for you to fuck me in every inch of this place!” 

“Well love, it may take a while to do it, but we have all the time in the world” Remus had replied, staring at Sirius hungrily, his hazel eyes flashing to amber, revealing the werewolf just beneath the surface. 

That was the thing though. He was always the one fucking Sirius. Not that he was complaining, but in the four years that they had been sleeping with each other, Remus had not been on the bottom once. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to. He wished he could submit in that way every single time they had sex, but he didn’t think that Moony could give up the control. Every time he even kissed Sirius, the werewolf crept into his mind.  _ Take, dominate, bite, mine, MINE, MINE! _ And Remus could never quite get that under control once they started fooling around. If he could, he thought, he would love nothing more than for Sirius to be able to give as good as he got. The sex was always incredible between the two of them, but Remus wanted more. He wanted to be the one getting fucked over the counter in the kitchen, in the bathroom at the club they often frequented, or in the bed that they shared. If he could just figure out how to talk to Sirius about it, without bruising the other man’s very precious ego, he would. And maybe if they could talk about it, they could make it work. 

Remus had his back turned and was putting the kettle on the muggle stove when he heard the floo. Sirius stepped out and came up behind Remus, put his arms around his shoulders, and kissed the back of his neck. 

“Good day love?” Remus asked as he turned around in Sirius’ embrace. 

“It is now,” Sirius said as he kissed Remus. The kiss started sweet and slow but built quickly as Remus’ tongue swiped across Sirius’ lips. Sirius opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and all of a sudden it was a passionate clash of tongues and teeth. Remus’ hands shot into the other man’s long black hair. He pulled on it, knowing that Sirius always liked an edge of pain to his pleasure. Sirius moaned into Remus’ mouth and his hands started to unbutton Remus’ shirt. 

Remus pulled away a little and whispered, “Slow down love. Let’s have some tea. I want to talk to you about something.” He had been working on mustering up all of his Gryffindor courage to talk to Sirius all day, and he wasn’t about to back down now, no matter how tempting his boyfriend was at the moment. 

“Ok,” Sirius pulled away. “This sounds a little intense if I’m being honest, Moony. Are you leaving me?” he asked, looking like he was about to either cry or punch Remus.

“Of course not! How could you think that? Also, why the hell would I kiss you like that, make you tea, and then tell you I’m leaving? Honestly, Sirius, I love you. Calm down.” Remus replied. 

“Well, I love you too. Now what do you want to talk about?” he said as he sat down at the table. Remus had grabbed the kettle, two cups, and the tea caddy and set it on the table, then sat down across from Sirius. 

“I don’t know how to say this. Ok, I’m just going to say it,” he rambled. 

Sirius looked at him with one eyebrow cocked. “It can’t be that bad Moony. Whatever it is, we’ll get through it.” 

God, why was Sirius suddenly being the calm one? This wasn’t even a big deal. Why couldn’t he just tell him what he wanted? 

“So, here goes, you know how when we...you know..” he started.

A smirk was starting to form on Sirius’ face “Fuck?” he said. 

“Yeah, when we… are intimate,” Remus said. 

“Do you ever wish…” he started, “do you ever wish you were the one in control?”

Sirius swallowed his tea and stared at Remus. “I enjoy everything we do together Remus. There’s never been a point where I didn’t want to do what we do. But I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it.” 

Well here goes nothing Remus thought. “I wish you were. I wish it was you fucking me. I want to feel you on top of me, behind me, inside of me, everywhere.” He said. 

Sirius’ mouth dropped open and he shifted a little in his seat. “Re, we talked about this years ago when we started. You said Moony would never allow it, so I kind of put it out of my mind. But if it’s what you want, then let’s do it. Any chance for me to give you what you want, and to get off at the same time is a win-win. I’m just warning you though, I’ve never been, you know, on top, with a guy. But there’s a first time for everything and I’m willing to give it a go if you are.” Of course, Sirius would be into it. Remus wondered why the hell he had been so worried in the first place.

“I have some apprehensions. I don’t know if I’ll be able to lose control like that. But I for sure want to try.” 

Sirius stood up and started to unbuckle his belt. “What are you doing, Pads?” 

“I thought you wanted to?” he said. 

“Not right this second. Fuck, Sirius, I didn’t mean right now.” 

Sirius chuckled to himself, “What Moony, you don’t think you can take it?” He said in a husky voice that had Remus’ cock jumping to attention. But he noticed Sirius’ smile.

“And here come the jokes. This is another reason why I wasn’t ever going to tell you.” Remus said. 

“Oh come on! If you’re not going to let me do it now, you at least have to let me tease you about it.”

“You can tease me,” Remus said as he stood up and walked over right in front of Sirius, “But not that way,” he said while biting his lip.

“You’re going to kill me Moony. I can’t wait.” He replied and brushed past Remus. 

“Where are you going, Pads?” Remus asked as he watched his boyfriend walk from the room. 

“Cold shower,” Sirius replied. 

Remus was still laughing when he heard the water come on in the bathroom. 

  


Suddenly it was Saturday. They had been lounging next to each other on the big leather couch for most of the afternoon when Sirius said “I want to go out tonight, let’s go to the club.” 

The “club” that they frequented was a gay muggle club called Wild N’ Reckless. They went there fairly often, just to blow off some steam, dance, drink, and fool around a little in public. It was the only place they really felt safe being themselves. Their friends and families knew that the two were together, but it wasn’t something they felt comfortable flaunting in public. Remus’ mother and father were very supportive, but Sirius’ family was a different story. When he had told his parents he was gay that was the final straw for them. They disinherited him and Sirius had run away to live with James until his Uncle had died and Sirius had then inherited the house and the immense wealth that had been bequeathed to him. So, they went to the club so that they could be themselves and feel comfortable. 

“Sure love.” Remus looked at his watch. It was only six pm so he could fix dinner and then they could be on their way out for the night in plenty of time.

Remus made dinner and then they went on to pick out their clothes for the evening. Sirius always took forever to get ready even though he would end up in the same thing he always wore. Tight black jeans with strategically placed rips in them, a tight white t-shirt, black Doc Marten boots, and a leather jacket. 

Remus, on the other hand, would wear loose, comfortable jeans, a t-shirt, a cardigan over it and sensible leather shoes. He was comfortable in the clothes he wore and saw no sense in changing it up just because he was going out to the club. 

Remus had just gotten out of the shower and headed into their shared bedroom, and just as expected, Sirius was standing there in the tight jeans, white t-shirt, and boots, leather jacket laying on the bed, staring at himself in the mirror. 

“You know you’re gorgeous Sirius. I don’t know why you bother with the mirror.” Remus said as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I know,” he said with not a hint of a smile on his lips. “I just want to make sure. I want to look good for you.” 

“You always do,” Remus replied. 

“Now Moony, what are you going to wear tonight? I think you should let me pick.” Sirius said. 

“No, you’ll put me in something ridiculous and uncomfortable and I’ll be miserable all night.”

“I would never!” Sirius said feigning shock. “Please baby, let me?” He said pouting a little bit. 

Remus, again struck by his boyfriend’s charm and beauty smiled, “Ok, but just this once.”

Sirius all but squealed and headed to their shared closet and started throwing clothes out of it. “Why can’t I ever find what I’m looking for?” 

“Well, if you organized it or cleaned it out once in a while you’d maybe find things a little easier,” Remus said mockingly. 

“Ugh Moony, just let it go already.” Sirius jumped up “Aha! I found them!” he held out a pair of jeans that Remus had purposely hidden at the bottom of the closet. 

“I’m not wearing those!” Remus said. 

“Of course you are, you agreed to wear what I wanted, now put them on.” 

The jeans were dark, but not black like Sirius’, but they were obscenely tight. “I won’t be able to wear pants under these,” Remus said annoyed. 

“Exactly. Now put them on.” Sirius said demandingly. 

Remus rolled his eyes, dropped the towel that was slung around his waist, and started to pull the jeans on. Sirius could do nothing but stare at Remus while he put on the jeans. Once he had the button fastened, He looked back at Sirius. “Happy?”

“Very,” Sirius said as he palmed his cock to hopefully release a little bit of the pressure that was building. Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius turned back to the closet and grabbed a black button-down shirt for Remus to wear with the jeans and his pair of oxblood colored Doc Marten boots for Remus to borrow. He handed them both to Remus and went to leave the room. 

“Let me know when you’re ready and we can leave,” Sirius said as he kissed the corner of Remus’ mouth and thought to himself,  _ You can do this. Be in charge.  _ He needed to psych himself up. Tonight would be the night that he would grant Remus’ wish and fuck him. 

When Remus emerged from the bedroom he felt a little uneasy. He felt like an idiot in the outfit Sirius had picked out, but he could feel Sirius’ appreciative eyes on him as soon as he entered the living room. 

“Moony, you look, you look fantastic,” Sirius said. And he did. He looked like sin and Sirius couldn’t get enough of it. 

“Let’s head out, love.” Remus said, “that way we can beat the crowds for a seat at the bar.”

“If you think I’m just going to sit at the bar with you looking like that, you’re sorely mistaken. I plan on dancing with you all night.” Sirius said as he leaned down to close the distance between them and kiss Remus. The kiss was light and sweet, but Sirius could tell Remus wanted more. 

He took Remus’ hand and apparated them to an alleyway close to the club. They walked hand in hand over to the front door and the bouncer let them in with a nod, he’d seen them there many times before. They went straight for the bar first and Sirius ordered them each an ale and a shot of whiskey. “Cheers love,” He said as he threw back his shot. Remus looked him in the eyes and did the same. 

They sat at the bar for a few minutes, then Sirius got up to use the loo. A man Remus had never met before approached him. The first thing Remus noticed was that the man looked a little like Sirius, dark hair and angular jaw. The second thing he noticed was that the man was shirtless. 

“Hi there. “ The man said. 

“Hi” Remus replied. 

“I’m Jason. I noticed your sitting here alone. Can I buy you a drink?” 

Just then Sirius walked up behind Remus and put his arm around him. 

“Hi Jason, I’m Remus. This is Sirius. We’re here together, but thanks for the offer.” Remus said, shocked that someone had come on to him. 

He set his ale down and Sirius grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Sirius spun Remus around so that his back was to Sirius’ front and started gyrating behind him to the music. Remus laid his head back onto Sirius’ shoulder and started dancing in time with him. Sirius was only an inch or so taller than Remus, but it seemed like he was much taller when they were dancing together. 

Sirius leaned down and whispered in Remus’ ear. “You’re mine Moony.” 

Remus shuddered. “Of course I am. I don’t know what that guy was thinking.” 

“He was thinking the same as I am right now. You look bloody gorgeous tonight. Can’t wait to get you home to fuck you.” Sirius was feeling bold. He might as well start it off now, that way he could give Remus ample time to back out if he wanted to. 

Remus gasped a little. Would he be able to let it happen? He was determined that he would. He grabbed the back of Sirius’ head and pulled him down into a dirty, open-mouthed, tongue clashing kiss. Remus could feel how it was affecting Sirius and snaked his hand in between their bodies to rub Sirius’ growing erection. “See what you do to me?” Sirius said. He turned Remus around so that they were face to face. “Let’s get out of here yeah?” 

Remus only nodded, following Sirius out the door of the club they had only been at for about an hour. 

They stumbled to the apparition point kissing and tugging at each other’s clothes. Remus apparated them back to their home and pinned Sirius up against the front door to kiss him again. 

“We should get inside,” Sirius said as he tried to open the door. 

“Right, sorry,” Remus replied. 

They got inside the doorway and Sirius threw Remus back against the closed door. Remus was a little taken aback by Sirius’ show of dominance and growled quietly at him. 

“Ok?” Sirius asked. “If at any time tonight it becomes too much to hold Moony back, let me know. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, and I know you haven’t done this before, and I don’t want to hurt you,” he said searching Remus’ now amber eyes. 

“I’ll tell you. I promise.” He said as he caught Sirius in another maddening kiss. 

They made their way to the bedroom, stopping to kiss each other on the way. Sirius ripped open Remus’ shirt, buttons scattering across the room. He opened his mouth to say something, a little shocked at what he had done, but Remus came back at him with a searing kiss and started pulling Sirius’ shirt off him.

Sirius pushed Remus back while kissing him until the back of his legs hit the bed. Sirius popped the button of Remus’ jeans open and lowered the zipper while sucking and biting at Remus’ neck and shoulder. 

“Sirius, please,” Remus all but moaned. 

“I love that you couldn’t wear pants under these,” Sirius said. “Take them off and lie down on your back.” 

Remus nodded and toed off the borrowed boots, then started peeling off the ridiculously tight jeans and then his socks. He stood there naked for a moment looking at Sirius. Sirius was drunk at the sight of his lover. Remus was perfect, even with all the scars scattered across his skin. 

Remus laid down on the bed on his back and watched Sirius. Sirius being as vain as he was, took his time opening the button of his jeans and lowering them to the ground. He kicked off his boots, socks, and jeans then looked Remus in the eye as his hand lowered down to his own hard cock. He pumped it a few times, not taking his eyes off of Remus’. 

“You have no idea how much I want this Padfoot,” Remus said looking down to watch Sirius’ hand working his cock. “I’ve wished for this for a very long time.” Remus tilted his head to the side, beckoning Sirius over to him. Sirius crawled up the bed and they started kissing like it was the last thing they would ever do. Remus spread his legs and Sirius nestled himself in between them, kissing and biting his way down Remus’ throat and chest, down his stomach and stopping when he got right above his boyfriend’s massive cock. Not that Sirius was lacking in this department. He was nearly as long, if not nearly as thick as Remus.

“Tell me you want it,” Sirius said looking up at Remus

“I want it. Please Pads, I want you so badly.” Sirius muttered a quick lubrication spell and Remus gasped at the unfamiliar feeling of the cool and wet inside of him. Not wanting to ruin the moment, Sirius brought his hand down to Remus’ entrance, and at the same time, lowered his mouth over the head of Remus’ cock. Remus moaned. He could do this. He could let Sirius be in charge. As soon as the tip of Sirius’ finger entered him, Remus cried out. Not from pain, but merely from the shock of it. Sirius looked up at him through his long lashes silently asking if he could continue. Remus nodded. Sirius pushed his finger in so slowly it was maddening. Once it was all the way inside, Sirius started moving it in and out, while swallowing more of Remus’ cock. After a few moments, he pulled his finger out and added a second one. Remus bucked up into Sirius’ mouth and Sirius tried not to choke while he took Remus’ cock deeper into his throat. It was starting to feel amazing. But Remus could hear Moony in his head.  _ Pin him down, take him, fuck him, bite him, MINE, MINE!  _ He couldn’t help the growl that came out of his mouth and then Sirius’ fingers brushed up against  _ that  _ spot inside Remus and he was seeing stars. He couldn’t help but start pushing back and fucking himself on Sirius’ fingers. Then something clicked for him. That’s how he could do it. He could control the situation by setting the pace. He could fuck himself on Sirius. 

“More,” he managed to groan out, and Sirius pushed a third finger into him. Sirius pulled his lips from Remus’ cock and sat up a little to look at him. Remus was grinding down on Sirius’ fingers with an intensity that made Sirius harder than he had ever been in his life. 

“Slow down love, we have all night,” He said. 

“I can’t. I need you.” Remus moaned. 

Sirius whispered another spell and his free hand was coated in the lubricant. He took his cock into that hand and started to spread the lube all over it. 

“So good Re, you look so good fucking yourself on my fingers. Are you ready?” He asked 

“Yes, please...Sirius” Remus begged.

Sirius removed his hand, trying to nonchalantly wipe it on the sheets and started to line himself up. “Tell me if it’s too much ok?” He said as the tip of his cock slid through the tight ring of muscle. Remus clenched down. “Relax baby, it only hurts if you tense up, trust me,” Sirius said. 

Remus tried to calm his breathing and relax as Sirius started sliding deeper inside of him. Once he was fully seated inside Remus, Sirius groaned. “Oh fuck Moony. You’re so fucking tight. I don’t know how long this is going to last” he breathed out. 

Remus thought he couldn’t feel any more full than he did right now, and it was so fucking good. “Move Sirius. Please start moving,” he managed to say as Sirius started slowly moving in and out of him. This only lasted for a second before Remus started to meet his thrusts. It started a little slow but all of a sudden He was pushing back as hard as he could. He couldn’t get enough of Sirius’ big cock inside of him. He wanted that feeling to go on forever. They were both panting and he could tell that Sirius was getting close. He muttered a spell and Sirius all but shouted. 

“What the hell?” Sirius said as he realized that a ring had appeared at the base of his cock. 

“I want this to last,” Remus said as he pushed Sirius from him, wincing a little as Sirius’ cock left his body. 

“Lay on your back Pads,” Remus commanded. Sirius did as he was told and spread his legs thinking that Remus really couldn’t handle getting fucked and wanted to take him instead. Remus shook his head. “I want to ride you Sirius” 

Sirius looked back at him, eyes blazing “Then get up here and do it,” He said.

Remus climbed on top of Sirius, grabbed his cock, and plunged down on him taking every bit of his length at once. “Fuck! Remus! You’re so fucking good” 

Remus almost screamed as he fucked himself on Sirius as if his life depended on it. 

Sirius reached for Remus’ cock, his hand still a little wet from the lubricant, and started jerking him in time with his thrusts, although extra movement wasn’t all that necessary with Remus riding him like he was going to break him in half. 

“Fuck Re, let me come. Get rid of the ring, please, I want to come inside your tight, hot, arse.” Sirius said. 

“You come when I say, Sirius,” Remus replied, forgetting that Sirius was supposed to be in charge tonight. He kept up a brutal pace, then Sirius sat up so that their chests were flush against each other and pushed his arms under Remus’ so he was holding his shoulders. The new angle had Sirius’ cock hitting Remus' prostate every time he ground down on him. 

“I’m so close, Sirius,” he said then whispered the spell to remove the ring. 

“Come on, Sirius, come with me, come inside of me.” Remus groaned. 

He felt his entire body tense up when Sirius started pumping him faster. It only took two pulls and he was seeing stars in front of his eyes, roaring out Sirius’ name and coming all over his lover’s hand. Sirius stuttered a moment, chanting Remus’ name, and a host of expletives, and then he was coming inside of him. Remus had never felt as good as he did right now. A few moments later when they both caught their breath, Remus eased himself off of Sirius’ now diminishing cock and laid down next to him. They rolled to face each other and kissed slowly, exchanging I love you’s until Remus rolled back over on his back and Sirius put his head on his chest. 

“Ok?” Sirius asked shyly, peering up at him.

“Ok?” Remus looked down at him with a smile. “That was better than ok. It was incredible. It was easily some of the best sex we’ve ever had. I think fucking myself on you might be my new favorite thing.”

Sirius beamed. “It might be mine too, But you may not be saying that tomorrow when you can’t sit down.” 

“Be that as it may,” Remus started, “you were perfect. I didn’t think I could ever feel like that. Thank you for granting my wish,” he said as he kissed Sirius’ lips lightly. 

“Of course love,” Sirius replied. “Even if I wasn’t really in charge.” He smirked, “I’m still glad you liked it. Because I certainly did. It’s nice to change it up. Do you think we can do it again?”

“Yes, I do. But I can’t guarantee that I won’t take the reins again. I think I’ll always have to be on top, Sirius, even if I’m on the bottom.”


End file.
